Annabelle
|media=Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Mitchell Van Morgan comics |realcreator=MITCHELL Project Nickelodeon (Japan) |artist=MITCHELL Project |englishactor= |japanactor= |portrayer= |nickname=Mamma (only by the star kids) Spirit of the Cosmos |species=Human/Celestial Sorceress |height=5'6" |weight=Featherweight |gender=Female |age=Unknown |birthplace=Raleighopolis (formerly) |skin group=Caucasian-American |hair color=Blonde/Yellow-Green |eye color=Brown |attire=Black maxi dress with colorful stars on it, white arm-length gloves, |alignment=Earth (formerly) The Cosmos/Comet Observatory |affiliation=diseased family (formerly) Star Kids (adoptive children) |food= |likes= *Mitchell and his friends *To Protect the galaxy from greedy invaders |dislikes= *Marquessa (a little bit) *Gordo *Signing the letters |skills= |moves= |ability type=Slow |series=''Mitchell Van Morgan'' |weapons= }} Annabelle ' (Japanese; アナベル, Hepburn;Anaberu ) is a character that first appeared in ''Mitchell Galaxy, but has become a somewhat recurring character since then, especially in spin-off titles. She lives on the Comet Observatory with her adopted children, the Lumas. She is seen as a type of sorceress, with great power. Her sole duty is to watch over and guard the universe, the North Carolinian World and protect her Lumas. Annabelle's back-story is described in her story book, which is found in the Comet Observatory's Library in Mitchell Galaxy. Nine chapters can be unlocked throughout the game, and the final one can be unlocked by completing the game. She is currently voiced by Laura Faye Smith. Appearance Rosalina has a very similar appearance to Paulina, other than resembling her. Like most other human Mitchell characters Annabelle has brown eyes, though hers are more brownish in color. Unlike Rosalina from Mario franchise which Only her left eye is visible from a directly frontal view as her particularly large bang of her hair hides her right eye. She has peach-colored defined lips, and long platinum-blonde hair that reaches to her waist. Her primary outfit consists of a turquoise long-sleeved gown that bares her shoulders, along with a silver crown with four gems on it, a sliver star-shaped brooch, gold star-shaped earrings, and silver high heels. She notably appears in this outfit when playing golf. Like Peach and Daisy, she has a biker suit when riding bikes or ATVs in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. Hers is primarily white and teal, to differentiate hers from those of Peach and Daisy. Her primary sports outfit is akin to the sporty minidresses of Peach and Daisy (though, again, teal), but with what appears to be white leggings instead of the other two girls' socks. Her swimwear (as seen in the fifth Mario and Sonic game) is based on those of Peach and Daisy (though teal again), but tweaked, along with sleeves to resemble her usual dress. History ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series ''Mitchell Galaxy'' While visiting the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Gordo. While attacking, he steals all of the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina appears later to Mario, or Luigi, if you've beaten the game once, after Princess Peach is kidnapped. To help Mario or Luigi on their quest, she gives them a Luma, who is named Young Master Luma. He is a Luma with Princess Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario or Luigi collect enough Power Stars and Grand Stars, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe, where Mario or Luigi will have the final battle with Bowser. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Rosalina makes her first appearance in the game in the ending cutscene of Super Mario Galaxy 2. When Lubba then reveals that he has met Rosalina before, that is all that is shared. During the game, Rosalina will send letters to the Luma that is with Mario, but knows that she doesn't sign the letters, so the identity of the writer is unknown. If the player receives 120 Stars and defeats the final boss again, a cutscene is played. The cutscene shows Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario, or Luigi, if you complete the game once, collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario and Luigi collect every single star in the game, and beat the Grandmaster Galaxy Daredevil Comet run, Rosalina will thank and join them on the Starship Mario. Lubba then congratulates you on bringing "The Lady of the Shooting Stars" aboard the ship. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. This entity will appear after failing to collect a star on a level several times, and she will be there to help you. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Rosalina is unlockable as the fifth playable character in Super Mario 3D World. She is unlocked by playing and completing the second level in World Star, Super Galaxy. This has marked the first time Rosalina is playable in a Mario platformer game. After defeating Bowser in World 8, the Sprixies can be found in World 1. After talking to them, the Sprixies will build a rocket that will go to World Star. She will appear in the second level of the world, and after completing it she will become playable in any level. Her special abilities, as a playable character, are the Spin Jump and the Spin Attack, originally from the Super Mario Galaxy series. Other Appearances ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart Wii'' .]] Rosalina makes her first playable appearance in ''Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by having a save file for Super Mario Galaxy and racing in 50 races, or the player can attain at least a 1 Star Rank for all Mirror Grand Prix Cups. Unlike Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, Rosalina is in the heavyweight class (likely as she is taller than the others; the same thing happens to Waluigi) while Peach and Daisy are in the middleweight class. While she races, a yellow Luma will circle around her the whole time, and even make sounds as well. Rosalina will wear her normal dress when riding in karts, but on bikes she wears her biker suit, which is the same as Peach's and Daisy's, but has Rosalina's own color scheme. Her emblem on her kart and bike is the Grand Star. Rosalina is also the staff ghost character for Rainbow Road. ''Mario Kart 7'' Rosalina returns again in the Mario Kart series, this being her second time in the series overall. This time, Rosalina doesn't have a Luma circling her kart, but her emblem remains the Grand Star. She is again a heavier character, but this time being in the cruiser class. Just like the previous Mario Kart game, she is unlockable by completing the Star Cup on 150cc. Rosalina has a course named after her, which is called Rosalina's Ice World, which has what appears to be the Comet Observatory in the background. ''Mario Kart 8'' Like the previous ''Mario Kart'' games, Rosalina is an unlockable and playable character. Unlike ''Mario Kart Wii'', Luma will not be circling around her. Like Mario Kart Wii, Rosalina maintains her biker suit, which she wears on bikes and the game's new ATVs. ]] ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Her appearance in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is unchanged from her appearance in Mario Kart 8. She is used by the same 150cc staff ghost, Nin★Leonel on a Circuit Special with the Standard tires and Super Glider. Even used by the 200cc staff ghost, Nin★Pedro. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Rosalina is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ''with Luma as her partner. She is the fifth ''Mario ''universe representative and the second female representative after Peach. In battle, Luma mimics the actions of Rosalina, allowing the duo to attack from two places at once. Rosalina's Special Moves and standard move set are all based off of ''Super Mario Galaxy: *Luma Shot: Rosalina launches Lima forward, allowing it to remain in one location to set up combos *Star Bits: Rosalina commands Luma to fire two minature star bits *Launch Star: Rosalina propels herself forward with a Launch Star. *Gravitational Pull: Rosalina creates a gravity field around her, drawing all items and projectiles (with nullified effects) toward her. Rosalina's Final Smash Power Star involves her summoning a massive Power Star, which gradually expands while shooting out smaller stars, before exploding, racking up massive amounts of damage for opponents caught within it. Much like Peach, her defense and speed equipment attributes are based on her normal outfit (here her dress has glittery stars on it and her heels are more of an extremely light green instead of the usual silver). ''Mario Party series'' ''Mario Party 10'' Rosalina makes her Mario Party debut in Mario Party 10 as a starting playable character. Powers and Abilities *'''Magic: Rosalina is extremely skilled in the use of magic. **'Force Field Generation': Rosalina can create force fields. She can surround the Comet Observatory with a huge force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, if Mario attempts to jump on Rosalina, a force field would appear and protect her. **'Levitation': Like the Lumas, Rosalina can also levitate herself in the air. **'Teleport:' Rosalina has shown the ability to teleport, at least from Earth to Space. **'Telepathy:' When Mario wakes up in the Mushroom Kingdom after the Lumas throw themselves into the black hole that Bowser's collapsing galaxy created, Rosalina speaks to Mario via telepathy, telling him that all life carries the essence of stars, even himself. **'Hologram-like Projections': Rosalina has shown the ability to create hologram-like projections of herself in Super Mario Galaxy 2, when she encounters Mario, after Mario defeats Bowser. Trivia *Rosalina's storybook in Super Mario Galaxy is likely the story of how her Lumas, the observatory, and her powers were created. *Rosalina's original design looked like the kind of dresses Peach and Daisy wear, but they changed it to be more "loose-flowing." *In Mario Kart Wii, she is the only female by all unlockable heavyweights. This class designation may be due to her being taller than Peach and Daisy; the same happens to the tall, skinny-as-a-beanpole Waluigi. *In Mario Golf: World Tour, Rosalina is a playable character, but still wears her normal dress. This aspect carries over into the golf game of Mario Sports Superstars. Because of this, Rosalina is the second female to participate in a sports-centered game wearing high heels, after White Mage. (Peach and Daisy don't have this designation because the Mario Kart games and Mario Party series aren't official sports games, though Mario Kart may be close to it). *In the fanmade The 3 Little Princesses comic book, Rosalina is revealed that she has a dilated pupil behind her hair bang (which may be the direct cause of it). However this is non-cannon. *If Rosalina's dress were more like the one Peach wore in Super Mario Sunshine, it would likely be strapless since the normal version exposes her shoulders. *Rosalina's Fire form has her put her hair in a ponytail like Peach does in sports games, the only time a female other than Peach does so. Notably, her bang still covers her right eye. *During an interview with Yoshiaki Koizumi (Director of Super Mario Galaxy, Creator of Rosalina) on the development of Super Mario Galaxy, he explained that Rosalina was originally meant to be related with Peach, but it was later decided against. In her storybook, there is a depiction her mother, who resembles Peach in a blue dress. ja:アナベル fr:Annabelle Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) characters Category:Mitchell Galaxy series characters Category:Mitchell Kart series characters Category:Mitchell Party series Characters Category:Mitchell Tennis Series characters Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Celestial mechanics Category:Slow types